


停车场到底发生了什么？

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform, 车, 🤣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 是🚗，双总裁，你盾你铁撞车之后干柴烈火，在车前盖上做的车震和在车里面做的车震，盾铁分手前提





	停车场到底发生了什么？

“Stark，你想都不要想！”

Steve猛地起身，摔门而出，连桌上的文件都没顾得上拿，而一旁的助理似乎是没有料到一向脾气不错的老板会这样情绪化，他非常尴尬地朝坐在办公桌另一侧的Stark企业的总裁Tony·Stark点头示意，草草收拾了一下桌子上的文件后也跟着匆匆离开。

Steve在冲出那间办公室的瞬间就已经后悔了。

他今天本不想来的，他和Stark企业的老板Tony·Stark碰巧有过那么一段，恋爱史，Steve不愿承认，但他当初陷得很深，他把Tony真正地放在了心尖上，他愿意为他做任何事情。

然而好景不长，两人始终还是败在了理念不合，Steve为人处事总是温和却硬气，讲究低调处理问题，而且事事三思而后行。但Tony不同，他天生就是一个不安分的主，且不说他在工作上的事情，Tony那三天两头上报的花花公子的做派在他们谈恋爱后丝毫未减，沾花惹草少了，其他是非多了。但Tony总觉得是Steve太过婆婆妈妈，他实在是看不惯Steve太过老旧的风格，他爱着Steve，但又偏偏忍不住想要和Steve争执的欲/望，两人几乎没有一天不是在争吵，都说冲突是另一种调情，但太多次的冲突只能导致恋情的激情褪去，最后两人遍体鳞伤，只能结束。

但他们的分手不是因为没有爱了。

所以当他走进那间办公室，看到那个漂亮的小混蛋，那种翻腾的情绪才会又一次地攀上他的脊背，占据他的心脏，Tony的每一个动作都能让Steve回忆起自己有多么爱他，又有多么恨他。

而结果也非常明了，他们的谈话再一次在争吵中结束。

Steve烦躁地揉了揉眉间，匆匆赶上他的助理有些胆怯地站在离他有几分距离的地方，抱着文件不知所措，Steve瞥了他一眼，叹了一口长长的气：“你先打个车回去吧，车费算在公费，我得去散散心。”

助理看上去似乎有些担心，但还是没有多说什么，点了点头便离开了。Steve在原地站了一会儿，他喉咙干涩得要命，迫切的希望有点什么东西能让他精神精神，他伸手摸了摸裤口袋，摸不到一根烟。

真是，糟糕的一天。

Steve拿手在脸上使劲揉捏了一阵，才找回几分神智，他对着一旁墙壁上的玻璃反光理了理自己的领带后，不紧不慢地朝着停车场走去。

Pepper用着那副标准职业微笑目送Steve和助理离开后，便脸色一变，直接冲向Tony的办公室，当她推开门时，目触到的却是Tony正在趴在桌子上，刚刚迎接Steve时候那个浑身带刺的男人不复存在，取而代之的是那满是疲惫的面容和有些发红的双眼。

这样一个脆弱的Tony·Stark成功让Pepper将马上要倾泻而出的责怪全咽回了肚子里，她只是慢慢走过去，捏了捏Tony的肩膀：“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Tony吸了吸鼻子，像是什么都没有发生一样直起腰。“Rogers不愿意接受这个报价，那就是谈崩了，你去联系一下其他几家伸出橄榄枝的公司，听听他们给的报价，然后拿给我，我来做决定，顺便，取消今晚上的餐厅预约，我想回家点个外卖，今天很累，你告诉Rhodey晚上就不陪他喝酒了，还有…”

“Tony。”Pepper无奈地打断了他。“你还好吗？”

Tony抬头看她：“你问过这个问题了。”

“可你老实回答我了吗？”

“…我和你保证过，不会把私人情绪带到工作上来，而我在努力做到这一点。”

“你是保证过。”Pepper用一种近乎慈爱的眼神看着面前的男人。“但你不用在我面前伪装。”

“我只是…我。”Tony站起身子，有些烦躁地在办公室里原地转了几圈，又坐了回去。“两年了，Pepper，我和他分手两年了，我以为我已经，放弃了，但是内心深处，那些东西似乎只是被我压住了，而看到Steve…看到Rogers，那些情绪又翻涌着回来了。”

“我就知道你还爱着他。”

“这很糟糕吗？”

“这很糟糕。”Pepper点头。“但这不是你的错，而且，我认为Rogers之所以那么情绪化，是因为当他看见你之后，内心深处，他那些被压制住的情绪，也都回来了。”

“他不会的，Pepper，我是那个提分手的混蛋，他如果对我还有任何感觉，除了恨我实在是想不出第二种。”Tony从兜里掏出一根烟，但还没来得及给自己点上，便被pepper一把夺了过去。

Pepper将烟扔进垃圾桶：“回去休息吧，睡一觉，吃点冰淇淋，别抽烟喝酒。”

“我可能会吃一大桶冰淇淋。”

“那你因为胃病进医院的时候别给我打电话。”

“这可不是我能决定的。”Tony捞起他的外套，附身在自家秘书脸颊上印下一吻。“你可是我的紧急联系人之一。”

“要知道。”Pepper望着Tony走出办公室的背影，悠哉悠哉地开口。“Rogers依旧是你的紧急联系人。”

Tony差点来了一个平地摔，他有些无奈地回头望了Pepper一眼：“我会找时间把这个改了。”

“某人改了两年了…”

“Pepper？！”

Stark企业的停车场一向灯光昏暗，像是坏了几盏灯的那种昏暗，Steve差点看错了停车位的号码，但还好，最后找到的是正确的那个车。

而在这时，离Steve不远处的地方突然短暂地亮了一下，似乎是有其他人也在这个时候离开停车场，Steve拉开车门坐进去，想着趁出口堵起来的时候赶紧出去。

而就在他正在将车倒出停车位时，刚刚亮灯的地方突然窜出一辆红色的车，Steve还没来得及踩下刹车给那红车留道，那车便已经冲到了Steve的车面前，还将自己的车头陷进了Steve的车屁股。

响声响彻停车场，Steve被这一撞，差点将脑袋怼上挡风玻璃。他才刚刚结束一场让他累极了的争吵，这一变故简直就是雪上加霜，Steve几乎是要将车门弄断一样冲出车，他气势汹汹地走到那红色的轿车面前，那熟悉的车牌号让他脚步一顿：

“T…Stark？”

“真巧。”Tony推开车门，探出一个脑袋，脸上写满了不耐烦。“真巧。”

“你故意的？”

“谁给你那么大的脸。”Tony不屑地哼了一声，他走出轿车的姿态如同是有数不清的相机正在对准他一眼，优雅得如同一只永远不低下头颅的猫，而这让Steve越发火大。

Tony走到车前，看着那惨状，眉头皱了皱：“为什么我总能在这种时候遇见你？”

“总是我？”Steve有些不可思议地挑起眉毛。“我还没说你？你开车还真是一如既往地目中无人。”

“是你突然从车道里倒车出来！你要是不出来我能撞上？”

“我没打灯吗？！你看不见吗？！”

“你打了个屁的灯！而且这里那么暗你开的还他妈是个黑色的车！”

“这和我车的颜色有什么关系？？！”

“我不管，都是你的错，你得赔。”Tony颇有些耍赖地抱起双手。“账单我要寄到你们公司去。”

“哇哦，堂堂Stark企业的总裁开始以碰瓷为业了？”

Tony冷笑一声，突然伸手直接一拳砸在Steve脸上，一点预兆也没有，Steve头偏向一边，闷吭一声，嘴角隐隐有了血迹。Steve摸了摸脸颊，非常不客气地也挥了一拳，正中穿着西装三件套的男人的腹部。

“他妈的…”Tony用手捂了捂肚子，直接伸手扯住Steve的领子将他压在车上，Steve不甘示弱地抬脚去踢Tony的小腿，两人直接在停车场里大打出手，两人原本笔直的西装都沾染上了地面的尘埃，脸上的血痕也随着两人激烈的动作新增了不少，两个成年男人如同小孩子一样你一拳我一拳地殴打彼此，Steve直接一个翻身压在了Tony的身上，正好坐在了Tony的胯上，他揪住Tony的领子，嗓子眼的低吼让他看起来如同一只猛兽，Tony只能在他身下如同一只被扔在岸上的鱼一样，努力避开那些要落在脸上的拳头，Tony甚至感觉自己的衬衫都要被撕成碎片，这倒让他想起他和Steve很久之前做的某项运动，Steve在当时就很喜欢撕他的衣服…

靠，Tony·Stark你真的没救了。

不知道纠缠了多久，Steve和Tony才终于停下，也不知道是打累了，还是只是烦了，两人站起身，各自扶着自己的车，喘气喘得如同经历了一场战争。

“我讨厌你那么阴阳怪气。”

“你阴阳怪气的时候还少？”Steve似乎是有些被气笑了。“Tony·Stark，你还真是一点没变。”

“彼此彼此，你还是一如既往的混蛋。”

“我混蛋？”这句话似乎是触到Steve什么痛楚一般，他突然来了力气，猛地扯过Tony的领子，将他一把摁在了自己的车上，双眼发红。“我混蛋？是谁一封邮件就把我们十多年的感情断得干干净净？是谁一声不吭直接将自己的东西全给搬了出去，让我回去的时候只能面对空荡荡的房子？是谁他妈，害我这两年一想到他就痛苦？！”

“他听上去的确是个混蛋。”Tony别开脸，不敢去看Steve那双眼里的血丝，他硬生生将Steve的手扳开，语气礼貌而疏离。“既然痛苦，那你就不要想他了。”

“我也想。”Steve声音有些嘶哑。“想忘记他，可我总是会梦到他，梦到我们还好好的时候。我想放弃他，我想放弃他想了两年，就在我差那么一点点就可以做到的时候，他却因为公事出现在我面前，而我绝望地发现我做不到，我永远做不到。”

Tony突然失去了说话的力气，他只能有些呆滞地盯着面前高大的男人的眼睛，停车场的灯光依旧昏暗，但Tony觉得他能看清楚Steve眼睛里每一处，而那血丝和水光险些要了他的命。

他不想再忍了，也不想离开他了，就算最后结局依旧惨烈，也值得了。

突如其来的吻让Steve有些措手不及，但他的手还是习惯性地环在了Tony的腰上，不得不说，他很想念这种感觉，同时他脸上也真的挺疼。

Steve下手还真狠。

Steve虽然没有搞懂事情的走向，但他很喜欢这个发展，他反客为主，将怀中的男人一把压在了车上，吻如同猛烈的雨滴般落下，因为打斗而扯松的领带和衬衫领口这时已经挡不住Tony胸前一大片皮肤，Steve唇舌并用，从他的脸颊游走到脖颈再到胸膛，时不时返回去给Tony一个深吻，让Tony游走在窒息与快感的边缘。

Tony被亲的有些腿软，他只能勉强拉住Steve的手腕，好让自己不要被随随便便吻一下就像个未经人事的小姑娘一样红了脸颊，软了身子。但生理性的反应总是最诚实的，Steve这两年竟然还长进了不少，逗弄他的动作老练极了，Tony被亲着亲着脑内又开始天马行空，心想着这两年Steve怕不是背着他和谁好好历练了一番，心里有些吃味。

Steve突然轻轻掐了一把Tony的腰：“还敢走神？”

“没，不敢。”Tony撇了撇嘴，话语里倒是满满的讽刺。

“怎么，不满意？”Steve伸手一把捏住Tony的裤裆，使劲揉捏了几把才放开，动作简单粗暴，但Tony的小兄弟还是颤颤巍巍地站了起来，真的是经不起一点撩拨。

Tony从嗓子眼里憋出一声呻吟：“去你妈的，谁知道你这两年和谁在床上翻云覆雨。”

Steve顿了一下，伸手捏住了Tony的下巴：“什么？”

“你听到我了。”

“不可思议，你是在吃醋？”

“得了吧，你连Rhodey都打过，你才是那个巨大的醋缸子。”

“我的确是个醋缸子，那我要是问你这两年你床上有没有别人，也没关系吧？”

Tony突然犯了倔，一把拍开Steve捏住他乳头的手：“没关系啊，我来和你仔细说说，有几个金发的模特，有一个医生…嗷！你是狗吗？！”

Steve面无表情地抬起头，伸手有些敷衍地在Tony开始红肿的乳头上打了下转：“你不是说我是醋缸子吗？”

“你是狗，名字叫醋缸子。”

“随便你。”Steve像是突然失去了耐心，他一把扯下了Tony的皮带，直接把Tony下半身剥了个干净，连进车里做都等不了，直接把人腿盘在自己腰上，不知道从哪里来的润滑油直接被他两根手指给送了进去，Tony不由得倒吸了一口冷气，缩了缩腿又被猛地拉了回去，只能攀着Steve的肩膀，时不时缩一缩后穴。

他紧得要命。这是Steve脑内第一个念头，他回过神，发现自己似乎喘得比Tony还厉害，不由得克制了一下自己，裤裆处发紧，他用另外一只空闲的手解开了自己的裤子，才感觉好受了一点。Tony往后仰着脖子，喉结看上去漂亮极了，Steve搂住他的腰，一口叼住他的喉结，用舌头颇为色情地舔舐，Tony没几下就受不了了，眼睛里都有了点泪水，他下半身被润滑油弄得湿的要命，像是他自己能自体润滑一样。

这种想象让Steve红了耳朵，他看了看周围，觉得还是速战速决较好，免得他俩又上新闻头条，但Tony喘得如同一只溺水的鱼，叫声不大，软糯的吓人，Steve恨不得把他干死在这里，干到他昏迷，然后射他一肚子，告诉他他会怀上他的宝宝。

Steve懊恼地闭了下眼睛，但就这一下的功夫，Tony已经开始抱着Steve蹭了起来，他闭着眼睛，把自己努力打开，看上去像个迫不及待要被操的小婊子。

“你就像个小婊子。”Steve咬住Tony的耳垂，声音低哑，性感极了。Tony有些绝望的发现自己竟没觉得有一丝冒犯，只觉得自己身子又软了几分，就像是他真的就是Steve的小婊子一样，只能乖乖躺在Steve的身下然后被操得找不到东南西北。

他真的是完蛋了。

Steve将阴茎埋进去的时候Tony没控制好音量地尖叫了一声，回音在空旷的停车场里有点吓人，Steve原本因为Tony过于紧致的后穴而有些把持不住的阴茎因为这个回声稳住了，这似乎戳中了Steve诡异的笑点，他将脑袋埋在Tony的肩膀上，闷声笑了一会儿，Tony有些尴尬，他伸出手使劲掐了一把Steve的腰，才让Steve止住笑声，但当他抬起头时，他的蓝眼睛里还是笑意满满。

“你这下倒肯对我有点笑脸了？”Tony撇了撇嘴，Steve知道他还记仇刚刚自己在办公室对他板着一张脸，但Tony里面太紧了，他分不出精力来思考这个，只是掐住Tony的屁股，把自己狠狠地送进去，又拔出来。他好久没做过了，搂着Tony猛日了一会儿才让脑子稍稍平静下来，Tony则被这一番攻势弄得只知道叫唤了，脑子有点被糊住一样喊着好大好棒再深一点之类的话，混合着Steve胯部使劲撞在Tony两腿之间的啪啪声和润滑油带来的类似于水的声音，整个场景色情到不行。

Steve腾出一只手帮Tony撸了几下他高高翘起的阴茎，他龟头滲出的液体把两人结合的地方弄得更脏了，Steve见他叫唤得欢，便有些坏心眼地弄了些液体到Tony乳头上，一边玩弄一边用另一只手捏住他的下巴：“舒服吗？嗯？”

“嗯啊…嗯…”

“问你话呢。”Steve不老实地把双手又移到了Tony的屁股上，揉捏着他浑圆多肉的臀部，看着Tony的后穴一点一点吞下自己超于常人的阴茎，换来他诱人的呜咽声。“舒不舒服。”

这不是个问句，Steve当然知道Tony快舒服死了，他里面柔软又紧致，含着自己的阴茎像是有生命一样吞吐，他嘴巴大张着呼吸，舌头搭在那里，连收回去的力气都没有，嘴唇红得不像话，而眼睛里都是泪。

“舒服…好舒服…”Tony终于憋出这几个音节，Steve满意地俯身含住了他的舌头，一阵搅弄，而身下不甘示弱，抽插的力气越来越大，速度越来越快，阴茎也被他照顾得很好，Tony紧闭着眼睛，被吻住的嘴巴发不出清晰的声音，只能发出一声声像是要哭出来的声音，呼吸也越来越急促，腿倒是被日的又打开了一点，但腰止不住地往上弹，手搭在一旁，在车前盖上胡乱摸来摸去，但抓不住任何东西，Steve知道他是要来了，便又加了几分力气，Tony哪顶得住这个，他一把抓住Steve的手腕，从喉咙里尖叫了一声，阴茎猛地射出一大股白色的浊液，大部分在Tony的肚子上，而一部分则飞溅到了在Steve的西装上和车前盖上。

“老天爷…”Tony捂住眼睛。“你还要赔我清理费。”

“别太过分了，Tony。”

“不愿意就算了，你走吧。”

“别急。”Steve勾了勾嘴角，用自己依旧硬邦邦的阴茎顶了顶Tony。“我还没结束。”

“…等你射了，你就走。”

“我保证。”

他到底什么时候才射？

Tony咬住Steve的肩膀，他这下是真的要哭了，因为怕来人，他们刚刚转战到了Steve车内，不知道是不是有车子给两人当庇护所，Steve比在外面还要猛了，Tony有一种车子马上就要垮掉的错觉，他甚至觉得自己在坐一个可以原地摇晃的游戏车，区别就是这样的话他身体里就不会塞着一根大鸡巴。

还是一根死活都不射的大鸡巴。

他真他妈持久。Tony被干得迷迷糊糊，脑子里只有这一个念头，这场性爱简直完美，还非常漫长，他腰上都是青一块紫一块，而Steve看上去非常享受。

Steve的确很享受，这两年他不知道做了多少个关于这个家伙的春梦，而没有一个能比得上和真正的Tony·Stark来一炮的体验。他一直相信他和Tony能够复合，他和Tony分不开彼此的，他们就像是放进口袋里的耳机两头，即使会暂时分开，但也永远纠缠在一起。

而他们现在在轿车的后座，Tony的双脚缠在他的腰上，而Steve只想把他紧紧搂在怀里，紧到能够揉进身子里，揉到心脏里的那种。

Tony在Steve来临前又到了一次高潮，这次比前一次要更猛一些，他几乎是瘫在那里无法动弹了，而Steve也濒临高潮，他突然将Tony双腿拉到自己肩膀处，冲刺了一两分钟之后直接全数灌进了Tony的肚子里。Steve压了压Tony的肚子，满意地看着白浊从他们交合的地方流出，而Tony双眼直愣愣地盯着车内的天花板，看上去是被干傻了。

“你真棒。”Steve亲了亲Tony的脸颊。

“我是最棒的。”

“还让我滚吗？”

“…介意和我一起滚回家吗？”

“我很乐意。”

花絮：  
Pepper：…通知一下，停车场进了很多老鼠，正在消毒，各位请等上个，两三个小时再去拿车。


End file.
